Just Over For A Visit CronusXKankri
by HowA8outYes
Summary: Cronus talks Kankri into coming into his hive for a just a visit. Although it obviously leads to more.


Kankri had just gotten a new book and he was headed back to his hive, to read it of course. He was about to pass Cronus' hive, hoping in his mind the whole time that Cronus didn't see him. And of course just as he thought he was in the clear, it happened. Cronus swung open his hives front door and yelled, "Hey! You busy? Hovw about you come in and I don't knovw… stay a vwhile!"

Kankri sighed and turned around to face Cronus, "I'm really s9rry I just g9t this new 699k and I w9uld like t9 just g9 h9me and read it. I w9uld rather n9t 'stay a while' at y9ur hive, Cr9nus. This 699k seems very interesting and I w9uld like t9 indulge myself at h9me up9n it."

"Oh my gog… Kankri, Kankri, Kankri… All you ewver do is read and other boring things I can't remember. Come inside and revward yourself for a vwhile." Cronus smirked, knowing what he meant. Kankri of course would never allow such a thing though.

"I guess y9u're right…" Kankri honestly admitted that, Cronus was right… for once. Although Kankri could slightly see what Cronus was hinting, he didn't mind it. He would never let Cronus get anywhere near what was probably hoping, after all Kankri did have a vow. Kankri turned around and walked to Cronus' front door.

Cronus had a small smirk on his face as he held his hives front door open for Kankri. "Come on in."

"Thank y9u Cr9nus." Kankri nodded at Cronus as he stepped into his hive.

"This vway to the liwving room." Cronus showed Kankri to his living room. "Vwould you like somethin to drink? Or…?"

Kankri followed Cronus into his hive's living room and sat down on one end of his couch. "N9 thank y9u. I'm fine. S9 what exactly did y9u 6ring me in here f9r?"

Cronus sits down on the opposite side of the couch. "I don't knovw, you just need to hawve a little fun so I thought-"

Kankri cuts him off, "6ef9re y9u start g9ing int9 detail 9f s9me pr96a6ly triggering stuff, I want t9 remind y9u 9f my v9w. And I will n9t 6e taking part in pr96a6ly any 9f the th9ughts y9u had when you invited me in."

" Oh vwovw… someone has a dirty mind~. I remember your wvovw quite vwell and I vwasn't going to do anything of that sort." Cronus hopes that Kankri can't see through this horrible lie of his.

At Cronus' true sounding words Kankri blushes, how could he had assumed something so vulgar! What was his mind coming to. Maybe did need some of Cronus' 'fun'. "9-9h… im s9rry, Cr9nus. I th9ught- 9h w9w h9w c9uld I…"

Cronus chuckles a little at this. "Maybe Kankri needs lowvin ewvery once in a vwhile too, eh?"

This only worsens Kankri's blush. "N-n9. Cr9nus, these th9ughts and this c9nversation is 6eginning to 6ec9me triggering. I think we sh9uld just st9p n9w."

Cronus scoots right next you Kankri, "You knovw vwhat I think?~" Cronus smirks, his hand lightly cupping Kankri's cheek. Continuing in a softer, more seductive tone. "I think that you should shut up novw~."

Kankri wants to pull away, he knows he should but something stops him. He doesn't know what or why, but he stops. And actually lets Cronus take the wheel. He glups and a soft shudder goes through his body at Cronus' touch, this being some of his first contact in this way. "9-9kay…"

"Good~." Cronus smirks, this being his first ever successful advance at Kankri. He pulls Kankri's face to his and closes his eyes, lightly pressing their lips together. Taking this all very slow, knowing Kankri has probably never done it before.

Kankri's body was functioning strangely, what was going on? What was he feeling, why was he feeling it? He didn't know but his mind wasn't working well enough to go through and process all of this. Kankri's eyes flutter closed in unison, he not knowing what he was doing at all. He was trying to do the same as Cronus, following his lead. But it didn't take long for Kankri's instincts to kick in and Kankri slightly pulls back away from Cronus, his mind fluttering through a thousand thoughts and most of them reminding him of his vow.

Cronus senses something wrong in Kankri as he pulls away. "Hey, don't fret~ Let daddy Cronus handle ewverything okay?~" he says this, realizing he basically just gave Kankri his kink, and he hopes that e will catch on to it. "Nothing bad vwill happen, I promise. Just let loose on your grip of… ewverything.~ Okay can you do that for me?~" As Cronus was finishing up coaxing Kankri he started to pull Kankri back to his face.

Kankri's face was severely flushed, especially the fact that Cronus is want him to call him daddy! He may be a little foggy minded right now but he definitely caught that. He tried to take in Cronus' advice though… loosen up… He let Cronus pull their faces back together and this time taking Cronus' advice he loosened up. Dropping all thoughts of his vow, of triggers, of everything… even the fact that they were kissing left his mind. He could feel some of his natural instincts on how to kiss kicking in. Now starting to slowly kiss Cronus back.

Cronus felt Kankri loosen up, he could feel it around Kankri, Kankri's muscles loosened and finally he actually was starting to kiss back! Extreme confidence, surprise and happiness washed over Cronus. He was successful at last! But for Kankri's sake he kept at a slow pace, letting Kankri figure some things out. But Cronus does eventually start to deepen the kiss.

By the time Cronus starts to deepen this kiss, Kankri had a decently hold of the soft slow kissing. Kankri was quite proud of himself, now confident he could move on to the next step. The deepening of the kiss was not much different than before, except it felt a lot nicer. They were closer, the kiss was a little faster and Kankri surprisingly liked it… he liked this a lot more than he expected.

Now Cronus was going to take a little bit bigger of a step, his tongue pressed forward against Kankri's lips. He hoped that Kankri would soon catch on and be okay with it. Cronus also placed his hands lightly on Kankri's waist.

Kankri was a little thrown off by cronus' tongue, but does let him pass into his mouth. And Kankri lightly shudders when Cronus' hands lay on his waist. No one has ever touched him this way there. It was nice. It was REALLY nice. So nice that Kankri starts to involuntarily purr softly.

Cronus' tongue is let through, roaming around Kankri's mouth. Now his grip tightens slightly on Kankri's waist, enough to get a good grip on them. Now he lightly picks Kankri up, pulling and guiding him into his lap.

Kankri is unsure of what to think about Cronus' tongue in his mouth although it does feel nice. When Cronus' grip tightens on him, Kankri squeaks softly. And Kankri is blushing extremely as he is pulled into Cronus' lap. It feels different, it was nice… they felt close. But unfortunately another wave of thoughts passed through Kankri and he slightly pulled back away from the kiss, breaking it, but staying in Cronus' lap.

"C-cr9nus… I d9n't kn9w if-."

"Hey doll, just remember vwhat I said earlier~. It'll be fine, I svwear it on my life. Vwe are going slovw, you need this~." Cronus tries to coax Kankri back closer to him.

"6-6ut…My v9w..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, your wvovw can temporarily terminate. You NEED this, just look at vwhat vwe've done… you vwant it and you knovw it."

Kankri hesitate, he can only imagine what it's going to feel like if they continue… surely it will be good for a while but what if they get all the way to pailing. He always thought it looked really painful, and he is scared of it but if he can get it over with and this stay between him and Cronus then… there shouldn't be any problems."Y-yeah… I guess that's true. I w9uld like t9 try c9ntinuing… 6ut 9n 9ne c9nditi9n."

"Oh great…" Cronus rolls his eyes, "I can only imagine this 'condition' of yours. Go ahead and tell me."

Kankri sighs, catching cronus' eyes rolling. "This… wh9le thing, stays 6etween y9u and me. F9rever."

"Oh vwell that's not too bad of a condition… may I please request a condition too then?~"

"9h g9g Cr9nus, I guess y9u can suggest it 6ut n9 pr9mises that I will agree."

"Alright, can you satisfy my kink?~ I vwould imagine you caught it.~"

"Ah yes… y9ur 'daddy' kink? I guess it n9t that 6ad… I agree. N9w please can we get a m9ve 9n…" Kankri asks, squirming a little in Cronus' lap. What is he doing? Hes feeling something he has only read about… is he… turned on?

"Good.~ Oh?~ Is Kankri feeling eager? Vwell so am I but apparently I'm holding my ovwn a little better." He takes quite the step forward and moves one of his hands from Kankri's waist and pressed on Kankri's clothes right where his bulge and nook would be.

Kankri's cheeks are as red as his blood color, he is now squirming a lot more in Cronus' lap. Squeaks and moans falling out of his mouth, and he no longer has a grip on his reality. All he is thinking about is pleasure and how good it feels; to have someone else's hands on him.

Cronus smirks, what an unusual, or more like unexpected, reaction out of Kankri. He wouldn't have thought that Kankri would be like putty in him hands. As much as he likes it, he doesn't want to hurt Kankri and his relationship, so he will only do as much as Kankri wants. "Vwhat do you say vwe skip a fevw steps…?" he says as he gently pulls up at Kankri sweater.

"9-9h~... y-yes! Please…" That sounded a lot more needy than he expected it to. And then he remembered Cronus' kink. And if he really wanted to get to it and easy way to do it would be to use his kink. "Daddy… please pick up the pace.~"

Of course Cronus takes well to the sound of his kink crossing over Kankri's lips for the first time. He smiles, happily pulling off Kankri's sweater. "But vwould you like to go and use my human bed~? It vworks quite vwell for this sort of thing~"

"Yes that's fine… just hurry please." Again sounding more needy than he wanted to sound.

"Sure thing doll.~" Cronus picks up Kankri, Kankri's legs wrapping around Cronus so that he wouldn't fall. And Cronus happily carries Kankri to his respite block with his human bed in it. He sets Kankri down on the bed, then closing the door before turning to Kankri. And walking to the edge of the bed where Kankri was sitting. "You vwann help me vwith these?" he says with a slight smirk.

"9h, uh sure." Kankri had never undressed anyone besides himself but this was a simple task, he loosened Cronus' belt taking it off and then unbuttoning his pants letting them drop to the floor.

"Thanks chief.~" he smiles, lightly pushing Kankri back onto the bed and crawling over top of him He then strips his own shirt off, throwing it to the side. And then starts at Kankri's pants, easily getting them off, along with his boxers.

Kankri's face went again as red as his wet bulge and nook as Cronus strips him of all his clothing. Feeling very unsecure about himself all of a sudden. His hands venturing to Cronus' boxers feeling curious all of a sudden, and he pulls them down. Cronus helps and gets them off and onto the floor. This satisfies his curiosity, that's for sure. But only doubles his insecurity, Cronus' much larger body mass has also given him a larger bulge. This also worsens his fear of pailing, how was THAT going to fit in him.

Cronus wastes no time after Kankri got a look at him, he lunges forward and starts to kiss and suck onto Kankri's neck. But he is sure to keep Kankri's back on the bed and he keeps his weight off of him, not wanting to crush the smaller troll.

What was Cronus doing? Kissing at his neck? Oh well he doesn't really care, especially since it felt good. Kankri's hands move to wrap loosely around Cronus' neck as he does this.

Cronus isn't satisfied, Kankri isn't making near enough noises. So he moves a hand down to lightly trace Kankri's nook. And this action earns him some reactions that he is looking for. Kankri's hips squirm a little underneath him and he is moaning, beautiful moans of pleasure as he does so. He pulls back from the kissing a little. "Are you ready chief~?" he hesitates at the question, not wanting to be going too fast. Even though, Kankri was soaking wet already.

Kankri thinks about this question, is he? Well he honestly is as ready as he could ever be. He was foggy minded, and clearly was in need for this pleasure. "Y-yes… please 6e careful… Cr9nus…"

"Doll… it'll be fine just trust me~" Cronus was starting to drip already as he lines himself up with Kankri. He notices how small Kankri is, and the fact that he has never done this… and he figures this isn't going to be as painless as Kankri is hoping. His bulge is squirming and dripping as it finds Kankri's already wet nook. Cronus puts his hands on Kankri's hips, helping to guide him. At first it's okay, but then quickly gets tight. Cronus grunts a little as his bulge is finding no room to really squeeze into Kankri.

Kankri feels the same as Cronus at first. It feels rather good at first, even a little pressure at first felt good, but it quickly faded to more like pain. He squirmed a little, but he could very much since Cronus' hands were holding his hips still. Cronus was going way too slow to ever get this all the way over. "Cr-Cr9nus… please d9nt g9 sl9w… just g9 all at 9nce and g-get this 9ver with …"

"If youre sure this is vwhat you vwant to do… then I vwill." Cronus breathily replies, sort of asking to be sure.

"Yes~! Please… Daddy just give it t9 me…" he was slightly impatient at Cronus for taking his sweet time in this.

Cronus doesn't wait any longer, he takes a little of a breath and pushes himself entirely into Kankri. This gets grunts from Cronus' and earns a sort of loud cry of guessably pain from Kankri. He bites his lips looking down at Kankri, he was gripping the sheets in his fists, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open as he whines and whimpers. His hips squirming a little in Cronus' hands trying to get more accustomed and comfortable. "You holdin up chief…?"

Kankri opens his eyes, looking up at Cronus. "Yeah… s-start moving please…" He shifts a little uncomfortable at the moment.

Cronus nods, and starts to rock back and forth, into and out of Kankri. It was a little uncomfortable at first and surely painful for Kankri, he was back to whimpering again. After a little though, the pain starts to fade and turn into pleasure as Kankri's insides began to stretch.

He starts to moan instead of whimper now that the pain was fading. Now that they were actually getting into it, it was starting to feel good. So this is what everyone is talking about. This has to be the most amazing thing he has felt. Kankri feels himself starting to build, his moaning increasing in frequency and loudness.

Cronus hasn't felt this good in so long. Kankri was good, like really good. Cronus was moaning some before he could even think about keeping himself quite. And he could feel Kankri building, his nook starting to throb around his bulge. And he was just praying that Kankri would come before him.

Kankri was building so much to the point of he could hold off his climax much more. Kankri really couldn't control himself, he had never done this before. "9-9h~! Daddy! I-I'm~!" And before he knew it he was climaxing and his bulge spills his red genetic material all over himself and Cronus' stomachs.

Thank gog. That's the only thought that washes over Cronus because he couldn't hold himself off any long and his genetic material flows into Kankri's nook as he too climaxes.

Kankri is panting heavily, that was amazing and tiring. He is definitely glad he let Cronus do this.

Cronus pulls out of Kankri, his nook dripping red and purple shades. And he plops down on his back beside Kankri. Him too panting, "Gog chief… that vwas avwesome…"

"Yes… I admit it was…" Kankri's mind was unwinding, starting to go back into focus as his deep breathes brought him back to the real world where he wasn't pleasure obsessed. "I cant 6elieve I did that… I cant 6elieve I let y9u d9 that… my v9w…"

"Hey, hey, chief remember. This stays betvween you and me only, and you can still hold your wvovw just be sure to clean yourself up vwell. I vwont tell a soul. Svwear it on my life." Cronus smiles, then jokingly saying, "Although to be the one to break your celibacy, is quite the bragging right."

"9h yes… Thank y9u Cr9nus." Then rolls his eyes at Cronus' little joke. "That's n9t funny Cr9nus… if any9ne ever finds 9ut a6out this…"

"Oh shush Kanny. Like I said, I'm not going to tell anyone. Don't get your bbulge in a tvwist."

Kankri just sighs, taking everything in.

"Kankri, just go to bed. You can sleep here tonight. Don't vworry about anything."

Kankri starts to object but then realizes that he could probably barely walk, let alone, get home. "That is very kind 9f you Cr9nus… Thank y9u very much." Kankri cant help but to feel somewhat attached to Cronus now that all of this has gone down, maybe even a little flushed feelings for him. Well technically, more flushed than he already was, which wasn't much in the first place.

Cronus cuddles up to Kankri, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. And Kankri didn't fight back surprisingly. "Hey chief…?"

"Yes Cr9nus?" Kankri raises an eybrow.

"I think I lowve you."

"Cr9nus… I think I l9ve y9 t99."


End file.
